


For Their Sake

by Merlin242



Series: Bughead One Shots and Prompts [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is a kidnapper, F/M, Family, Jughead becomes a writer, Protective Jughead Jones, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin242/pseuds/Merlin242
Summary: Betty knew it was a stupid idea, a monumentally stupid idea in fact.The one in which Betty becomes a kidnapper and Jughead an accomplice.





	For Their Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I know I haven’t posted anything for this series in a while but this has been sitting on my computer part done since I actually started the series, but I haven’t had a lot of time to finish it so I apologise.
> 
> The prompt given to me was: Jughead and Betty take in Juniper and Dagwood after running away from Alice and Polly and grow to become serpents. The prompt was from To Love This and the nicknames for the twins belong to them too. Also, I’m sorry this prompt took me so long to write and I really hope it’s up to standard.
> 
> One more note- to anyone who has given me a prompt in the past, don’t worry they will all be written, I promise, I just don’t know when.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Betty knew it was a bad idea, a monumentally stupid idea in fact. 

But that didn't stop her as she drove towards what used to be her house to hopefully recruit her boyfriend's help in a sort of kidnapping. 

Her hand ghosted over the volume button of the radio, turning the dial until the music was just a low murmur and she risked a glance into the mirror. 

Juniper and Dagwood were still asleep luckily, blissfully unaware their aunt Betty had just taken them away from their mother after hastily writing an apology note in which she begged both Polly and her mom not to call the police. 

God knows having to explain to the sheriff why she had two stolen children in the back of her car probably wouldn’t go down too well, especially since her excuse of rescuing them from a crazy cult leader and his followers might not hold much weight.

In all honesty though, they were more likely to try and do some weird type of voodoo on her than call the authorities these days. 

It was after all why she had taken her niece and nephew in the first place; to save them from growing up the same way she had- scared of every little thing that might come around the corner and to also get them out of a crazy situation where they could potentially be sacrificed to suit some new ideology the farm had that week.

Betty turned her eyes back to the road, heart thumping loudly in her chest as the headlights began to illuminate the first few houses on the street. It wasn’t long after that the familiar red door came into view, the blonde fervently wishing Jughead was home and not out on an errand with some of the other serpents.

Her trainers squeaked as she climbed out of the car, softly closing the door and locking it- she didn’t want to wake the twins.

The walk to his front door didn’t take long but it felt as if eons had passed before her footsteps were echoing on the steps and she was rapping her knuckles against the door.

‘’Juggie’’ she breathed, relief filling her when the door opened to reveal him stood in nothing but his pyjama bottoms, soft black locks mussed with sleep.

‘’Betts’’ he yawned tiredly ‘’what are you doing here?’’

‘’I-‘’ she cleared her throat nervously and Jughead’s gaze sharpened- eyes scanning her for some unseen injury ‘’I need your help.’’

‘’Anything, you know that’’ his eyes softened and he walked out of the door, seemingly confused as to why she hadn’t moved off the steps and gone inside.

‘’You might regret that’’ she finally answered, turning on her heel to walk back to car with Jughead right behind her.

‘’Seriously Betty what’s going on? You’re scaring me’’ Jughead reached out to pull her to a stop right next to the car, spinning her body so the blonde was looking at him directly.

‘’You’re dad isn’t inside is he?’’ she said gesturing towards the open door with a confidence she most certainly didn’t feel.

Jughead shook his head, hand hovering over her shoulder protectively ‘’that’s’’ she blew out a breath, licked her lips ‘’that’s good’’ and it was, the last thing she needed was Fp Jones getting involved in another crime when he was the sheriff.

‘’Betty’’ the raven head tilted her chin so she was looking him directly in the eye ‘’tell me what’s going on, what’s happened?’’

‘’I couldn’t leave them there any longer’’ Betty replied, voice no more than a whisper. Jughead frowned, confused, but then she was unlocking the car and revealing the twins within.

He made a soft sound of realisation and wrapped his arms around her waist ‘’oh Betts’’ he sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Betty burrowed herself into his arms, seeking his warmth like it held all the answers to the universe.

‘’I couldn’t let them grow up like that.’’

‘’I understand baby’’ Jughead smoothed her hair away from her eyes, running his fingers through the strands that for once fell around her face ‘’it’s ok.’’

And maybe that was all Betty needed to hear because then tears started to leak out of her eyes, running down the apple of her cheeks in waves. Honestly, she wasn’t quite sure how long they’d been stood on the sidewalk- clinging to each other like their life depended on it and the back door of the car open wide- just knew it was enough that the twins had been woken by the cold air wafting in.

‘’We should probably get them inside’’ she said, biting her lip and stepping out of Jughead’s arms to reach into the car and grab the nearest twin, _Juniper_. Her boyfriend nodded in the affirmative and walked round the other side of the car to pick up Dagwood.

They walked up the path quickly to avoid the kids being in the cold any longer than necessary; Betty refusing to meet Jughead’s eyes all the while because dammit they were still in high school and her stomach should not be flipping like that at just the sight of Jughead with a baby on his hip.

She hoped he didn’t notice, a quick glance to her side disproved this though as she watched a small grin play about his lips.

_Dammit._

The house was warm when they walked in and Betty immediately settled Juniper on the couch, Jughead following her lead. He tugged a big fluffy blanket from one of the other chairs and settled it over the twins, tucking the fabric around their bodies and soothing them when they began to fuss.

She watched it all with wide eyes, meeting his stare once he’d stepped back ‘’you’re going to make a wonderful father someday Jug’’ her voice was low, laced with something more than she was willing to explore in that moment.

‘’And you’ll make a wonderful mother Betts’’ his eyes were alight with something Betty couldn’t explain, a sudden warmth she felt right in her bones, _Jesus this man was going to kill her._

Betty coughed, breaking whatever spell had taken hold, sitting in one of the vacant arm chairs and laying her head in her hands ‘’what are we gonna do Jug?’’ 

She felt more than saw Jughead kneel in front of her, his hands coming up to cradle her face in a delicate hold that was purely Jughead Jones ‘’for now we keep the twins hidden for a while until we get something better sorted out and after that, who knows’’ the little shrug he gave had a laugh bubbling in her throat that she quickly quashed down so the twins didn’t wake up.

‘’I love you’’ she answered, leaning into his touch with the air of someone who never wanted to leave his warmth.

‘’I love you too’’ his grin was practically blinding ‘’and we’re in this together ok.’’

Betty heard the unspoken words, the statement he needed to get across _I’m in it for the long haul._ She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips ‘’together’’ she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They met Sweet Pea at the bunker the next morning after Jughead texted him, children clutched in their arms and an explanation painting their lips. The Serpent listened to what they had to say with a frown and furrowed brows.

‘’So let me get this straight’’ he began, looking at the pair with disbelief and Betty tensed in preparation ‘’you stole your sisters kids so they wouldn’t become part of a brainwashing cult, Jughead is helping you because it’s Jughead and he would do just about anything you asked and now you need my help.’’

Jughead nodded, a quick bob of his head ‘’pretty much.’’

A wide grin stretched across Sweet Pea’s face and Betty thought he looked very much like the cat that got the cream ‘’of course I’ll help’’ he plucked Juniper right out of Jughead’s arms and then sat on the small bed, beginning to tickle the little girl until she gurgled happily.

Jughead and Betty stared, dumbstruck.

Sweet Pea looked back up with a frown ‘’shouldn’t you two be getting to school?’’ he took Dagwood from Betty’s grip and lay him next to his sister.

‘’So you’re ok watching them while we’re at school today then?’’ Jughead questioned with a tilt of his head.

‘’Of course I am, aren’t I’’ the serpent cooed at the babies and Betty had the sudden unmistakeable urge to laugh, because really, here was one of the toughest serpents reduced to a puddle of goo at the sight of a baby. There was no way he was living that down.

‘’There’s some nappies and food in the bag for them, along with a few toys and things’’ the blonde gestured towards the bag with little yellow ducklings printed on the side.

‘’Great’’ Sweet Pea smiled ‘’we’re gonna have fun today, yes we are’’ he punctuated each word with a bop to the nose on Juniper and the tickle of a foot on Dagwood. And ok- Betty needed to get out of there right now before she exploded.

Betty and Jughead burst into fits of giggles the minute they stepped out of the bunker, holding onto each other for support ‘’do you think they’ll be alright?’’ she gasped out; wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

‘’Yeah, they’ll be fine’’ he said throat bobbing in an effort to silence the next round of guffaws trying to escape.

And that’s how it worked, Sweet Pea phoned in sick to school so he could take the twins in the day, leaving Betty and Jughead to take care of them the rest of the time. It wasn’t a permanent solution by any stretch of the imagination but for that moment it worked.

And it did. For five days.

Well it wasn’t exactly Sweet Pea and the twins that were the problem, no it was that on the fifth day Polly marched into the school and started screaming at Betty to give her babies back. When Betty had done nothing but stare at her sister with something akin to pity Polly had slapped her; pushing her against a row of lockers and tightened her hands around Betty’s throat.

That’s how Jughead found them, Polly spitting with rage and Betty turning blue from lack of oxygen- refusing to fight back. Surprisingly it had been Veronica who separated the pair before Jughead had been able to take another step, tackling the elder sibling to the floor in a move more characteristic of Archie than Veronica Lodge.

Betty had the bruises for days afterwards, long, purple finger marks that stretched the length of her throat and no matter how much Jughead tried to comfort her he couldn’t get rid of that memory from her head. Her own sister had tried to kill her and the thought made her chest ache.

She made the decision two days later.

Rain pelted against the bunkers hatch and the candles flickered in the small room, an orange glow lighting the walls. They were packed into the bed- all 4 of them- pressed together with barely an inch of room between them.

‘’I don’t’’ Betty started; voice soft so as not to wake the children snuggled in the middle of them ‘’I don’t think we can stay in Riverdale Juggie.’’

He sucked in a sharp breath through chattering teeth and Betty waited, for what she wasn’t sure- maybe for Jughead to decide the situation was too much, that he hadn’t signed up to leave his home. Her heart thudded loudly.

She would understand if that’s what he chose; she could never hold it against him even if he got up and walked out right now, she loved him too much for that.

‘’Ok’’ the word was barely audible and Betty blinked, bringing tired green orbs up to meet his ‘’ok’’ he repeated.

The blonde felt herself relax as Jughead brought his arms around the three of them so she and the twins were cradled in his warmth. _How had she gotten so lucky? How could she deserve this perfect man beside her who would give up everything he knew for her?_ She didn’t think she would ever know the answer.

‘’Where do you want to go?’’ he questioned, playing with the ends of her hair.

‘’Somewhere safe.’’

‘’I can do that’’ he replied and she could practically hear the grin in his voice; it made a giggle bubble in her throat despite the tears falling from her eyes. Because, _god_ , she’d never felt more safe than when she was in his arms.

‘’I want you forever Juggie, you know that right’’ the blonde kissed the hand surrounding her and then faced him, the soft glow from the candles making him seem ethereal in that moment.

‘’Ditto’’ the teen said instead, linking their hands and covering her lips with his.

It felt like a promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They told his dad the next day. Well, Jughead mostly told his father whilst Betty played with the twins on the carpet and tried to avoid Fp Jones’ eyes as thoughts of how much he must hate her for ruining his son’s life circled through her head.

Which meant she was very surprised when the older man pulled her to her feet and tugged her into a hug so fierce she was sure he broke bones. Betty met Jugheads eyes over Fp’s shoulder, confusion evident in the lines of her face when he only smiled- warmth pooling in his eyes.

‘’Welcome to the family kid’’ Fp said, hold loosening only a fraction.

She blamed the tears on his too tight hold, conveniently ignoring the fact she wished he’d held her tighter. Like a father should.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was like everything fell into place after that.

Fp negotiated with the principal to let them finish high school by having them complete work and have it sent into the school. The only reason they would need to go back to school being to take part in the end of school exams so they could graduate.

Fred Andrews found them a house after a bit of prompting from Archie and a little bit of threatening from Veronica, one located a couple hours away from Riverdale in practically the middle of nowhere. From just the pictures, Betty loved it already and the bright smile Jughead had worn when he saw it indicated he did too.

Those who knew where they were going were all sworn to secrecy, by threat of becoming impaled on some of Veronica’s pointier shoes- which left Betty thinking that maybe she had been something of a bad influence on her best friend. Especially when said raven head revealed she’d learnt how to pick a lock.

A bad influence indeed.

They all said goodbye on the sidewalk outside Betty’s old house; the blonde keeping a close eye out for her mother or Polly and on the full car sitting idly on the curb.

‘’I’ll see you soon, ok B’’ Veronica squeezed the blonde tight and Betty took a shuddering breath, hugging her just as strongly.

‘’Definitely’’ she pulled back with glazed eyes and looked over the people in front of her. _Her family._

And it was laughable really, that the people amassed in front of her had no blood connection to her whatsoever but felt more like family than the one she had grown up with. 

‘’Thank you’’ she said to all of them, trying to convey the full depth of emotions swirling within her that the phrase just didn’t cover. She hoped they understood.

They smiled, Sweet Pea stepping forward to envelope her with his arms ‘’hit me up for free childcare anytime’’ he whispered into her hair and Betty laughed ‘’lord knows I’ve grown attached to those little devils’’ and Betty knew the serpent was looking towards the car.

A hand touched the small of her back and Betty turned to see Jughead, beanie sat on his head and warmth in his eyes ‘’it’s time to go.’’

She nodded, regretfully pulling back and sweeping her gaze over them- her eyes met Archie’s. He stepped forward despite having said goodbye earlier and swept her into an embrace ‘’don’t be a stranger’’ the red head kissed the top of her head like he would when they were children and Betty nodded.

He let go and then they were moving towards the car, climbing in and buckling their seatbelts. She watched their family fade into the distance and then cast a look at the twins in the back- they looked about to fall asleep.

‘’You ready?’’ Jughead asked; taking his eyes from the road for a second to catch her gaze.

Betty gripped his hand with her own shaking ones and took a deep breath ‘’ready.’’

They drove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_7 years later._

‘’Dagger sweetie, don’t forget your bow’’ Betty called to the nine year old boy as he whipped past in a flash of blonde ‘’Auntie Cheryl will want to see how far you’ve come when she visits later.’’

Dagwood turned around with a gap toothed smile and the squeak of his trainers on tile ‘’thanks Aunt Betty.’’

The child reached up to hug her, only managing to fit his arms around her leg with how rounded her belly had become, and then he was off to search for the bow Cheryl had given him a couple of years ago. Betty watched him go; smiling fondly at the serpent insignia on his leather jacket (a present from Jughead when the twins were 5 years old, Sweet Pea had been ecstatic- so had the twins).

The last 7 years were hard, there was no doubting that. More prominently in the first 3 years when they’d struggled to keep their makeshift family afloat through exams, hardly any money and the need to keep the twins as secret as possible. Jughead had been forced to get a job bartending in the next town over just to make enough to cover the bills.

Betty always worried Jughead would come to resent her for what their life had become in those first few years, he always swore he could never- she didn’t believe him. But that was until the manuscript Jughead submitted to a publisher on a whim suddenly became a sensation.

Betty had truly never been prouder than when Jughead’s first printed copy arrived on their doorstep. He asked her to marry him two days later and she said yes with tears in her eyes and love in her heart. The grin Fp gave her when he saw the ring confirmed her suspicions that he knew all along.

So even though the years had been hard Betty could never come to regret taking the twins (even if her mother and Polly had never bothered to get in contact after that day in the hallway), this was her life and this was her family which meant she wouldn’t change it for a thing.

She snapped out of her daydream, picking up the jug of lemonade on the sideboard and walking into the garden to place it on the table.

‘’Ah there’s my third favourite girl’’ a voice called from her left and Betty turned with a cocked brow to see Jughead at the barbecue, hair standing on end and mischief dancing in his eyes.

‘’Third favourite huh’’ she stepped closer with a pretend frown, blades of grass tickling her feet.

‘’Uh huh’’ he nodded his head, bending to scoop Juniper into his arms as she ran at him ‘’my little Junebug here has to be my favourite- isn’t that right?’’ he gently jostled the little girl on his hip; making her giggle.

‘’Sorry Auntie Betty’’ the girl said with a grin, stretching her arms so the leather cuff of her jacket didn’t cover her hands.

‘’It’s ok sweetheart’’ Betty chuckled; kissing her forehead ‘’I guess uncle Jug will just be sleeping on the couch tonight.’’

The man in question mock groaned, tickling Juniper ‘’see what you did, you little rascal’’ he laughed- setting her on the ground so she could go and play on the swing set it had taken them 4 hours to construct.

Betty watched the little girl play with a smile, Jughead coming up behind her to place a kiss on her neck and his arms around her waist ‘’hey there Mrs Jones.’’

‘’Hey there Mr Jones’’ she kissed the underside of his jaw ‘’so third favourite?’’ her grin was wicked.

‘’Absolutely’’ he teased with a smirk, nudging her neck with his nose ‘’I have to include my little girl don’t I’’ he punctuated the statement with a soft pat to her swollen belly.

‘’I suppose’’ she turned and tugged his hair playfully ‘’but just know you’ll be punished for that later.’’

‘’Looking forward to it’’ his grin was infectious.

Dagwood came barrelling out of the house to join his sister, setting his bow carefully on the table as he went.

‘’Do you think they’re still with the farm?’’ the blonde asked after a moment. 

She felt Jughead shrug, knowing she didn’t need to clarify who ‘they’ were ‘’I’m not sure- dad hasn’t mentioned the farm in a while.’’

Betty hummed in response and her husband didn’t say anything else, content to just hold her in his arms.

The issue was something Betty had been thinking about a lot, whether one day she would look out of the window and see her mother and Polly walking up the garden path. She knew it to be inevitable, that one day it would happen and whether they understood what she’d done or not was irrelevant. 

Betty had made the best of a bad situation and come out the other side, nearly unscathed. She came out with a family that loved her, valued her and there was no way she would ever give that up.

Not for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it- I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think by reading and reviewing. I value your comments so much- truly.


End file.
